So that, during the surgical implantation of an implant, which is to be fastened at a bone, a bone fragment or at a joint of the human or animal body, the surrounding soft parts experience as little damage as possible, it shall be possible to conduct surgery on the bone or, for example, also on a segment of the spinal column without exposing the parts to be treated over a large area (minimal invasive technique). If the openings in the soft parts are very small, non-pointed forceps, for example, are then no longer suitable for introducing bone screws or pedicle screws.
A screwdriver with means for holding a screw is also known from the EP 0 458 449 of RYDER. This known screwdriver comprises a longitudinal shaft part with a free end, which can be introduced into a corresponding recess in a screw head. The elastic means for clamping the screws are inserted into a groove, which is parallel to the longitudinal axis, and consist of a compressible elastomer. Since the elastic means, when in the uncompressed state, protrude radially over at least one side surface of the shaft part, they are compressed when the shaft part is inserted into a complementary recess and press against the side wall of the recess, as a result of which the screw head is held at the shaft part. It is a disadvantage of this development of the elastic means that the boreholes for accommodating the elastic means are configured in a relatively complicated manner and that therefore the screw driver is unsuitable for very small screws.